Transdermal therapeutic systems for combating drug dependency and drug addiction are known, for example WO-A-9 219 226, WO-A-9 410 987, EP-B-0 113 562, EP-B-0 117 027 and EP-B-0 280 413.
The document WO-A-9 219 226 describes an application system containing lobeline for combating drug dependency. WO-A-9 410 987 relates to a combination of two application systems containing methadone. In EP-B-0 113 562, a container is suggested with which methadone can be applied through the skin. EP-B-0 117 027 describes a salve, a cream or a gel with an amount of methadone. Finally, a pharmaceutical composition is suggested in EP-B-0 280 413 for transdermal application of methadone with the aid of a permeation accelerator.
In principle, a transdermal administration of methadone and corresponding substances is preferable over an oral or parenteral application. It is apparent that a transdermal therapeutic system. (TTS) offers much greater security with respect to abusive use. For example, extraction of the drug from the TTS matrix without skilled knowledge is not possible. An abusive parenteral application by an addict to obtain satisfaction is much less of a danger than for example a solution administered orally.
A therapy using transdermal therapeutic systems can be carried out without direct supervision or without a doctor. A further advantage is the direct control of the dosage by means of the permeation surface. In withdrawal therapy, the necessary dosages can be adapted to the individual needs of the addict in simple manner. The known advantages of a transdermal application are also present, namely
avoidance of the high dosage necessary for oral application, which accommodates the first-pass effect, and better control of the blood values. PA1 a self-adhesive layer-like matrix containing an amount of active agent or agents, where on or over one side of the matrix is provided PA1 a cover foil (backing liner) and on or over the other side of the matrix PA1 a release foil (release liner) is provided.
The document DE-A4 339 400 describes a drug plaster in the form of a laminate, which includes a carrier and a matrix of a single polymer and an amount of vitamin E or a vitamin E derivative as well as at least one active agent, which can be an analgesic agent. The flux J of the active agent through a membrane of defined thickness, for example through the skin, should follow the equation: EQU J=diffusion coefficient D.times.diffusion surface A.times.distribution coefficient K.times.agent concentration on the donor side of the membrane C.sub.o /membrane thickness h.